¡Creeme, es tuyo!
by Sasunaru Lover yaoii
Summary: ¿Hinata esta embarazada? Ella esta segura que es de Naruto, pero el lo niega rotudamente, la razon, el es gay y tiene novio Sasuke Uchiha, si es asi, entonces...¿De quien es ese bebe? NaruSasu/Yaoi :


¡Buenas Tardes!

¿Como explicar el surgimiento de este fanfic? Ni yo lo se

Solo espero que les guste esta descabellada idea, de una vez debo de agregar NO el bebe no es de Naruto xD

Por cierto, otra cosa mas...no habra mencion de NaruHina por que ni siquiera eh pensado en que algo tendrian que hacer tenido :3

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata y todos los personajes que apareceran en esta historia son de Masashi Kishimoto

Esta historia, es algo descabellada y espero les agrade

Espero les agrade ;)

* * *

–Enamorada–

El frio de octubre reinaba en el ambiente, mientras el sol de medio día se alzaba en aquel cielo claro, solo un par de nubes grises se vislumbraban causando poca expectativa de una lluvia venidera, la ciudad es victima del ajetreo del otoño, ya preocupada por un invierno cercano, pero lo que preocupa a una chica en especial, no es el frio o el posible adivinamiento de las compras navideñas, la joven con un rostro angustiado se acomodó la bufanda marrón que portaba subiéndola solo un poco cubriendo mejor su cuello, sus manos enfundadas en un par de guantes blancos tomaron de la pequeña mesita una tasa y ella la acerco hasta sus labios tomando un poco del contenido, el calor de la bebida calmo un poco los escalofríos producto del frio pero si poder calmar aquellos producto de los nervios, levanto la vista mirando asu alrededor el pequeño café al que había entrado poseía un ambiente tranquilo y calmado, unas cuantas mesas y un par de sillones donde la gente podía sentarse a tomar un café miro por la ventana hacia la calle, suspiro con cansancio y nerviosismo, la pequeña campañilla de la puerta resonó y ella rápidamente volteo el rostro hacia la puerta casi logrando provocarse una lesión en el cuello, suspiro aliviada al notar la persona que había entrado por la puerta, sus nervios y miedo le abandonaron cuando el joven le dirigió aquella enorme y bella sonrisa que iluminaba el mundo, el joven camino hasta la mesa mientras se quitaba la chamarra y la bufanda roja que cubría su cuello dejando todo sobre una de las sillas.

-Hola Hinata, lamento llegar tarde, estaba con Sasuke- la joven evito bufar de fastidio ante el nombre del chico y le sonrió a Naruto

-Me alegra que hayas podido venir- Naruto volvió a sonreír tomando asiento frente a la chica, un joven mesero se acercó ofreciéndole un café, después de ordenar volteo su rostro hasta Hinata

-¿Y bien? –Sonrió –De que querías platicar conmigo –Hinata apretó la tasa entre sus manos sintiendo los nervios apoderarse de ella una vez mas

-Yo…-tartamudeo nerviosa, levantando la vista hacia el joven rubio, un ligero sonrojo pueblo sus mejillas y volvió a fijar su mirada en la tasa de café

-¿Si?- le ayudo Naruto, sintiendo un poco de irritación ante la vacilación de Hinata

-Yo…Naruto…yo, estoy embarazada- Hinata cerro los ojos con fuerza dejando soltar un suspiro de nervios y miedo al escuchar el suspiro de angustia que dio el rubio.

-¿Y de quien es? –cuando estas palabras llegaron hasta los oídos de Hinata, ella abrió los ojos de sorpresa no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar, espero cualquier clase de respuesta, todo menos la alegría por parte del rubio, para ella escuchar hasta el típico "Estas bromeando" seria lo mas normal

-¿Qué?- esa pregunta salió mas como un quejido de sus labios, Naruto la miro tranquilo

-Dije que, ¿Quién es el padre? –las piernas de Hinata temblaron y hubiera caído de no ser porque se encontraba sentada, al igual que todo su cuerpo, comenzó a hiperventilar un poco mientras su rostro se volvía aun mas pálido, apretó los labios no sabiendo bien que decir, trato de calmarse tras soltar un suspiro

-Es tuyo…-por un momento la voz y la mirada de Hinata sonó decidida

-¿Qué?- Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido por las palabras de la chica

-Eres tu…tu, tu eres el padre de este niño –Hinata temblaba pero aun así su voz se escucho decidida

-Es una broma cierto, yo jamás eh estado contigo Hinata –Naruto se levanto del asiento haciendo caer la silla al suelo, las pocas personas que se encontraban en el local miraron a la pareja, y Hinata se sintió un tanto mas nerviosa

-Claro que no lo es –contesto rápidamente y en un tono alto, conmocionado, sorprendido

-Claro que lo es, Hinata por dios, como puedes llegar a decirme algo así, eso es imposible –Naruto apoyo las manos sobre la mesa mirando a la tímida chiquilla

-Es la verdad, Naruto-kun yo te amo, no sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber esto… -Hinata trato de acercar su mano a la de Naruto que la retiro bruscamente, no queriendo escuchar todo lo que decía Hinata en ese momento

-No, no, no y no…estas equivocada –Naruto tomo su chaqueta colocándosela con algo de desesperación mientras enrollaba a su cuello la bufanda roja

-No lo estoy, estoy segura –Hinata se levanto y tomo a Naruto del brazo para no dejarlo ir, Naruto giro el rostro para mirar primero la mano que sujetaba su brazo y luego el rostro de la chica

-Fue en el cumpleaños de Sasuke, recuerdas –Naruto cerro los ojos suspirando cansadamente, Hinata por un momento pensó que por fin lo había asimilado, que cumpliría, conocía a Naruto y ella sabia que no la dejaría sola con ese problema, Naruto se volteo por completo tomando por los hombros a Hinata y mirándola a los ojos

-Hinata, yo no soy el padre de ese niño y te sugiero que vayas recordando con quien lo hiciste –Hinata se quedo estática ante las palabras de Naruto, el joven la soltó suavemente mirándola con algo de lastima, se giro sobre sus talones y salió del local dejando sola a Hinata en aquel pequeño café

_Saco las llaves de su departamento de la bolsa de la chaqueta, suspirando angustiado al darse cuenta que no había olvidado aun la conversación que había mantenido con Hinata, una mueca de angustia capturo a su rostro antes tranquilo, la pobre chica lo tenia preocupado, pero lo que le preocupaba mas era el echo simple de que ella estuviera tan segura de que él era el padre de ese niño, si es que ella de verdad estuviera embarazada, logro localizar las llaves abriendo así la puerta y adentrándose en el apartamento_

_-¡Estoy en casa!- grito al interior, mientras se sacaba los zapatos y quitaba su chamarra y la bufanda colgándolo en el pequeño armario aun lado de la entrada_

_-Bienvenido –y desde la cocina escucho una respuesta, encantado por la voz de la persona se dirigió a paso lento hasta la pequeña cocina del departamento, sonrió radiante cuando llego hasta la pequeña habitación y encontró a la persona que justo quería ver, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba y rodeo la esbelta cintura con sus brazos mientras recargaba su rostro en su espalda_

_-Te extrañe –musito con una voz un tanto dulce y tierna _

_-Tardaste solo una hora –concentrado en continuar con su tarea de cocinar, se dejo abrazar posesivamente por el rubio mientras este aspiraba hondamente ese exquisito aroma que desprendía su pareja_

_-Naruto, ¿Qué quería hablar contigo Hinata? –no puedo evitar que el nombre saliera con un tono un tanto acido de sus labios, Naruto apretó un poco el abrazo que sostenía hundiendo su rostro en los cabellos del contrario_

_-Sasuke…me tiene preocupado –el tono que había escuchado del rubio le hizo detenerse de seguir moviendo el cucharon dentro de la olla del ramen, logro con un esfuerzo sobre humano quitarse a Naruto de encima, cuando lo hubo logrado, se coloco frente a él mirándolo con el seño ligeramente fruncido, por la duda que originaban esas palabas salidas de los labios del rubio_

_-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto con una voz grave y extrañamente angustiada _

_-Ven, no es bueno hablarlo aquí –tomo de la mano a Sasuke dirigiéndose ambos a la pequeña sala del departamento que se encontraba no muy lejos de la cocina, sentó a Sasuke en ese pequeño sillón color crema de dos plazas y el tomo asiento a su lado_

_-Y dime ¿que sucedió? –la paciencia de Sasuke se agotaba ante la actitud misteriosa de Naruto, mientras este jugaba con sus manos nervioso, pensando la mejor manera de decirle las cosas a Sasuke_

_-Quería verme, para decirme que esta embarazada –Sasuke no puedo evitar abrir los ojos de sorpresa, mientras trataba de asociar en su mente las palabras embarazada y Hinata, esas palabras no podían venir juntas en una oración ¿oh si?_

_-¿Quería pedirte ayuda? –Naruto negó ligeramente con su cabeza mirando a los ojos a Sasuke, si ella no quería ayuda de Naruto entonces ¿Qué?_

_-Ella dice…-largo un suspiro antes de continuar –Ella dice que ese hijo es mio –Sasuke no sabia si aquello era una de las malas bromas de Naruto, pero cuando miro su rostro angustiado supo que no lo era, apretó los labios sintiendo el nudo de ira y decepción que se formo en su garganta, pero ante de que pudiera reclamar o largarse del lugar Naruto lo tomo en sus brazos_

_-Por favor, no pienses tonterías –como le pedía aquello después de lo que le acababa de decir, Sasuke suspiro sonoramente aguantando las abrazadoras ganas de golpear a Naruto en el rostro e irse del lugar, indignado y triste_

_-Entonces…que debería pensar –si bien su voz se escucho triste y entrecortada, el no lloraría tenia un orgullo el cual mantener_

_-Déjame terminar por favor –Naruto lo apretó contra su pecho, sabiendo que a lo mejor no había empezado a explicar las cosas de la manera en que dio haberlo echo desde un principio_

_-Entonces termina, para que puedo largarme de aquí –la fría y escueta voz del azabache golpeo duro contra el pecho de Naruto, el cual suspiro antes de continuar_

_-Ella dice que…estuvo conmigo el día de tu cumpleaños –Sasuke gruño y tras unos segundo de procesar lo que Naruto le acababa de decir se separo de el un tanto brusco _

_-Eso es imposible –le dijo un poco molesto_

_-Lo se yo ese día estuve contigo, todo el tiempo_

_-Entonces ella es una maldita mentirosa –la voz de Sasuke llevaba tras de si un ligero tono de oído, su mirada se torno molesta _

_-No lo creo –contesto Naruto_

_-¿Por qué no? Me acabas de decir que ella esta embarazada y cree que es tuyo –la voz de Sasuke se tornaba cada vez mas molesta –como puede no estar mintiendo_

_-Yo creo que ella…esta confundida –Naruto bajo la mirada triste_

_-Confundida o no debes hacerle entender que no es tuyo –Sasuke hizo un puchero infantil ya estando un tanto mas calmado, Naruto sonrió con ternura ante la indirecta cargada de celos de su actual novio _

_-Claro se lo hare entender –Sonrió abrazando a Sasuke una vez mas, sintiéndose aliviado que el joven azabache supiera todo aquello y agradeciendo a dios que lo haya tomado tan calmadamente, pese que desde un principio había explicado mal la situación_

_-Vamos a comer dobe, o se enfriara –Naruto sonrió radiante tomando la mano que le ofrecía el azabache, encaminándose ambos hasta el comedor, si bien Naruto no estaba del todo calmado, sentía alivio en ese momento_

_Hinata había abandonado el café un par de horas después de que Naruto saliera del mismo, había estado llorando por bastante tiempo, siendo observada por las pocas personas del local, todos opinaban lo mismo, pobre chica, camino cabizbaja hacia su departamento que se encontraba solo a un par de calles del pequeño café, las lagrimas ya no caían tan violentamente como en un principio, pero seguían mojando sus mejillas, los ojos rojos eh hinchados y la cara un poco roja por el llanto, llego hasta su edificio de departamentos y entro desganada, cuando justo entraba a su departamento el celular sonó, sin ganas lo tomo mirando en la pantalla que brillaba el nombre "Naruto", sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, y pensamientos esperanzados surcaron su mente "y si el joven rubio después de reflexionar lo había aceptado" ni lenta ni perezosa contesto a la llamada_

_-Moshi moshi- su voz había sonado nerviosa y bastante temerosa_

_-Hinata –la voz al otro lado de la línea sonó un poco angustiada_

_-Na-naruto-kun- la nerviosa chica se sonrojo sutilmente, esperanzada por escuchar aquello que su amor platónico tenia que decirle_

_-¿crees que podría ir a verte, a tu apartamento?- el corazón de Hinata casi se sale de su pecho cuando escucho aquello, las manos le sudaron un poco y apretó los labios ligeramente_

_-Cla-claro, a-aquí te espero- tartamudeo como de costumbre, sintiendo la emoción invadirle, tal vez todo había sido tan solo un malentendido y después de escuchar un "en un momento llego" colgó la línea, apretó fuerte el celular mientras una sonrisa emocionada se apoderaba de sus labios y entro apresurada para estar lista cuando Naruto llegara_

_Treinta minutos había demorado en llegar hasta el imponente edificio de departamentos, otros 15 en decidirse a entrar de una vez por todas, las manos le temblaban al igual que las piernas, pero era necesario dejarle en claro las cosas a Hinata y ayudarla en lo mayor de lo posible con aquel problema que aquejaba a la chica, subió hasta el piso correspondiente, cuando ya estuvo frente a la puerta del departamento su mano se quedo congelada un poco antes de tocar la puerta de madera, dudoso de si tocar o no, estuvo ahí parado mirando detenidamente el numero en la puerta pensando que tal vez tocaba a alguien mas, agito la cabeza para borrar pensamientos tontos de su mente y se dispuso a tocar_

_*toc toc* _

_-Ahora voy –la voz de la chica lo hizo sobresaltarse un poco y comenzar a pensar en la remota posibilidad de huir de ese lugar, no muy convencido en que las cosas terminarían bien, pero en su mente la imagen de Sasuke no se borraba_

_-Bienvenido –dio otro brinco de sorpresa al notar que la chica le sonreía desde la entrada invitándolo a pasar, cosa que hizo de una manera casi mecánica_

_-¿te ofrezco algo? –Hinata amablemente le sonreía, conteniendo un poco la emoción de verle en ese lugar y embriagada de pensamientos alentadores_

_-No, gracias, no quiero incomodar, Hinata necesitamos hablar –evito un tono serio y casi tétrico cuando dijo aquellas palabras, la chica aun animada y ciega de emoción lo condujo hasta la pequeña salita tapizada de color azul con un par de sillones en color blanco una mesita al frente del sillón de dos plazas y entre este y el sillón de una plaza un esquinero Naruto tomo asiento en el sofá no deseando estar muy cerca de Hinata_

_-Lo has reconsiderado verdad, te has acordado, yo sabia que no podías haberlo olvidado –Hinata hablaba y hablaba emocionada, Naruto dentro de su frustración de escucharla decir cada una de las cosas que ahora harían no podía evitar chasquear la lengua o apretar los labios, ya un tanto harto de la situación_

_-Hinata –trato de interrumpirla pero la chica seguía bombardeándolo con tonterías que ni el comprendía _

_-Hinata, por dios detente –alzo la voz y Hinata se detuvo_

_-Lo lamento –bajo la mirada y Naruto se sintió un tanto culpable_

_-Si vengo a hablar de eso, pero no de la manera en que tú crees –Hinata suspiro y le presto atención_

_-Tu dices que lo que sucedió entre nosotros fue en el cumpleaños de Sasuke no es así –Hinata asintió sonrojada por el maravilloso recuerdo de esa noche_

_-¿Estas segura que era yo? –volvió a asentir quedamente, mientras lo miraba fijamente, Naruto llevo su mano a la cara pasándola con un poco de frustración _

_-Naruto –Hinata esperaba pacientemente a que el joven se compusiera un poco de la frustración _

_-No –escucho un leve murmullo casi inentendible_

_-¿Qué? –se aventuro a preguntar_

_-No Hinata, no –quito la mano de su rostro, y miro a la chica que se encogió un poco en el sillón mientras lo miraba _

_-Yo no entiendo –Hinata le miro triste –¿Por qué no me quieres crees? –le miro esperando una respuesta _

_-No es que no te crea –le miro haciendo una mueca de angustia_

_-Entonces –la chica se acercó hasta el y tomo una de sus manos, Naruto evito quitarla para no hacerla sentir mal _

_-Crees acaso que estoy mintiendo –Naruto le miro con un poco de pánico y luego negó con la cabeza levemente_

_-Naruto, no te estoy mintiendo, por favor créeme –la mirada de Hinata se clavaba en Naruto haciéndolo sentirse tenso _

_-Hinata, no es que no te crea, solo que…yo sé que yo no soy el padre de ese niño –Hinata no aparto su vista _

_-¿Por qué? –se levanto molesta del asiento –Yo sé que eres tu…¡lo se! –grito un poco angustiada con un nudo en la garganta, paseándose por la sala del departamento, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos_

_-Por que –suspiro profundo para tomar valor y decir lo que tenia en mente, si era la unica manera que Hinata se rindiera de una vez por todas, no tenia opción lo diría –la noche que tu juras estuve contigo, yo estuve con Sasuke…él es mi novio ahora –Hinata se detuvo aterrada por lo que acababa de escuchar, no creyendo las palabas que salían de la boca de Naruto, ignorando todo lo que salía de la boca del rubio después de escuchar el "novio", comenzó a hiperventilar_

_-Lo lamento Hinata, pero es la verdad –se levanto del asiento después de mirar como Hinata tomaba lugar en el sueño –me tengo que ir –se dirigió hasta la puesta absorto en sus pensamientos no prestando atención a la crisis que invadía a la pobre morena, salió del departamento dejándola sola mientras ella envuelta en un ataque de pánico e ira se agarraba el pecho con fuerza sintiendo su corazón desgarrarse en miles de pedazos, su pulso acelerado, y comenzaba a hiperventilar_

_-Es tuyo…-repetía una y otra vez tratando de calmar su respiración _

_-YO SE QUE ES TUYO! –grito con fuerza siendo escuchada solamente por los vecino, Naruto ya estaba muy lejos de ahí _

_-ES TUYO…CREEME! –volvió a gritar dejándose caer sobre el sofá aguantando las abrasadoras ganas de tirarse a llorar, hundiéndose en el recuerdo de la primera vez que había conocido al rubio mientras el odio mutuamente existente entre ella y Sasuke crecía cada vez mas, no podía ser posible, debía ser una mentira, si, lo mas seguro es que Sasuke había convencido a Naruto de decirle aquello por que no quería que se hiciera responsable, pero ella le daría una lección, no permitiría que eso terminara así _

_Contnuara~_

* * *

Bueno, eh aqui mi nueva idea...

Espero les haya agradado a la mayoria, ya se que no le puedo dar gusto a todos, si leen y no dejan rw gracias

Si leen y dejan review muchisimas gracias, criticas constructivas, nada de insultos

Gracias por leer...espero les haya agradado y no aburrido ^^

Bye!


End file.
